


Godkillers

by Starofwinter



Series: Wild Hunt au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Gods, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes the Fae have to step in for justice.





	Godkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble belongs to kristsune! Beta'd by soleriane!

Rabble, Anomaly, and Loudmouth walk out of the bar, fanning out in the empty parking lot.  Neon lights glint off glittering skin, too-sharp teeth, and broken bottles alike as they prowl toward the fallen god that turns to face them, ready for a fight.  

“Why are you protecting these mortals?” he rasps, “You’re Fae, they are insects compared to you.”

“Because who else will?” Anomaly snarls, a bitter note in his voice.  They saw the way this god behaves, stealing lives and innocence wherever he goes.  There is no one else to keep him in check, and so the three of them decided to step in.

Rabble adds, “You don’t own them, you can’t just take what you want from them, whenever you want.”

“I can, and I will.”

Anomaly growls again before throwing himself forward, and the fight is on.  They fight as one, dancing around and between one another, weaving shadows and magic and blades into a blur of untouchable, instant death to anyone who would draw close, even a god.  Rabble takes first blood, with his blade of green obsidian.  He smirks and licks the knife, eyes sparkling in the neon light.  Loudmouth smirks back at him, stealing a kiss while Anomaly deals another blow, blood spilling over him.  He laughs, joy in the sound as he throws his head back and it turns into a howl of victory.  

Gods do not die so easily.

No one comes out to check, no one wants to get involved in this battle.  It rages across the parking lot, through loose gravel that easily supports their weight in ways it shouldn’t.  Fae blood is drawn too, but they barely notice their own injuries, only one another’s.  It’s more reason to fight, blood for blood, and the god is weakening while they grow stronger.

It’s Anomaly who takes the kill, a vicious slash with a blade that might as well be made of frost;  it gleams bright, unnatural silver beneath the gore covering both the knife and his hand.  The god falls dead at his feet, and he flicks blood from the blade before it vanishes.

“I think that’s enough of a party for tonight.”  Loudmouth’s voice is husky as he says it, his arm wrapped around Rabble’s waist before he tugs Anomaly in for a kiss.  “Let’s go home?”

“Excellent idea.”  Anomaly’s eyes are all but glowing in the low light, pupils blown wide with bloodlust and desire.  He’s earned a reward from both of them for the death-blow, and he fully intends to claim it.

The fairy ring in the yellowed, torn grass is old, but it serves its purpose; they step back to their own realm, leaving behind only the body of a god crumbling into dust and vanishing on the wind, forgotten.


End file.
